Unusual Turnabout
by Unique Destiny
Summary: With the murder of a friend Phoenix is in more trouble than usual, but will this case turn up more craziness than it really needs? Sorry for the generic-ish title... supposed to take place 2 months after TAT
1. Sad Beginning

_This is smallhobbit. I'm going to apologize in advance for this, mainly because I_'_ve only played two of the games (JFA and TAT) so I don't **actually** know **ALL** the back story for the characters. This was mainly written for my little sis who's a bigger fan of the series than I am, but she wants me to put it up so here it is. (then again, she also wants to co-author it, so expect a whole lotta crazy... just so you know her username on here is kari910)_

_Anyway, let's just get this craziness started, already so I can get back into sections I'm more used to writing for. (...I'm already behind enough as it is in writing all the other fan-fics I have up on here...) _

**Date: **April 24

**Detention Center**

Silence blanketed the visiting room of the detention center. That is until a young girl's cries hit the air.

"Niiiiick!" was the only comprehensible word through the girl's constant brigade of tears. She was already quite a sight to see considering she wore a typical spirit medium's outfit wherever she went (consisting of a purple kimono in her case), but right now her crying made her really hard to miss in the detention center.

Nick just so happened to be the "nick"name of the man sitting across from her. He rubbed his neck and gave her a nervous smile. _Geez. By the way she's crying you'd think she was the one on trial, _he thought before adding out loud, "Maya, it's oka…"

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" she burst out at him before lapsing into an even longer and louder fit of tears.

"Um… Mr. Nick?" The little girl beside Maya asked in a slightly hushed tone. "Are you gonna be okay?

He gave a much more focused smiled. "I'll be just fine, Pearls," he told her, "Right now I'm more worried about Maya…"

"You can't be guilty, you just can't be, Nick!" Maya shouted this time almost collapsing as well.

He sighed. "I'm not. It's innocent until _proven guilty_, Maya. And anyway, you've been in this position as well _multiple times_ before, remember?"

Maya sniffled. "…Oh… right…" she mumbled still on the verge of crying. "…But who would want to frame you?!"

An uncomfortable smirk appeared on his face. He could think of a couple people right off the top of his head, most of which were either dead or in jail thanks to his effort. Another sigh came before his answer of, "Oh… you'd be surprised…"

_I guess I should explain what's going on. I'm Phoenix Wright, a Defense Attorney and a darn good one at that. The only problem: I've been framed for murder. The murder of Larry Butz, one of my best friends since grade school, and already it's taken a harder toll on everyone than expected. Then again, I always knew Larry would one day stick his nose into something he'd never get it back out of again…. I just never thought it would have included me… _

Another voice interrupted their conversation. "Hey, I came as soon as I heard, pal…" The burly man had to stop to take a few deep breaths really proving that he did indeed come as soon as he heard. "I don't care what anyone else has to say, there's no possible way you'd kill him… and I had to pull some strings down at the police station, but…" He paused slightly, this time to look up and smile. "I took your case."

"Thanks…I guess…" Phoenix said as shock slowly crept in.

"And to tell you the truth, there's not really any other really good Defense lawyers out there…" the detective explained.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Phoenix mumbled.

"And since they're not letting you defend your own case and I really doubt you want a state appointed one… so… I… ah…"

Phoenix did a face-palm. "Oh, Gumshoe… you didn't…"

A younger man suddenly stormed in and quickly grabbed Gumshoe's coat hauling the man over to him as well. "What's this all about?!" he demanded.

Phoenix greeted the newcomer nervously. "…Ah… Hi, Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth turned just enough to see just where in the room Phoenix was. "Phoenix? What are you doing in the detention center?"

"Not enjoying the food, I can tell you that much…"

"Nick! How can you joke at a time like this?" Maya asked shocked.

"Sorry… It's just that… today's been hard enough, already…"

"Another hard day?" Edgeworth asked as he stared at Phoenix. "What happened?"

"Well…" Phoenix started, tears finally forming in his eyes. "It… was Larry…"

"WHAT?!"

"It's the truth, pal. I even brought the autopsy report with me," Gumshoe explained as he handed the report over.

The room was silent as Edgeworth read over the autopsy in shock. He, also, had been friends with Larry since grade school and the news of his death, although not entirely too overly shocking due to his many bad encounters with the opposite sex, was still hard to get past.

"By how the body was found… it could have been almost anyone," Edgeworth pointed out, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but they found his ID cards on the body," the detective further explained as he handed over those as well.

Edgeworth found himself looking at the cards; typical smiling Larry. Turning to Phoenix he quickly said, "Now, Phoenix, I know Larry can get annoying sometimes, but…"

"Edgeworth! I didn't do it!" Phoenix interrupted. "You know me better than that! I would NEVER kill ANYONE especially one of my friends!"

"Sorry… It's just… Larry of all people…"

"Yeah, I know… I couldn't even believe it when they brought me in… I had just seen him, after all…"

"You really shouldn't mention that in court, the prosecutor will try use it against you, Wright," Edgeworth pointed out.

"I know, but I can't exactly lie, ether," Phoenix said with a slight edge of panic.

"Well, do you know which lawyers are on the trial, yet?"

"No… I'm not even sure there are any yet…"

Edgeworth sighed. "Well, I could pull some strings at the prosecution office so that you get one that knows you a little better…"

"The prosecutor isn't what I'm worried about…" Phoenix told him, truthfully.

"I could defend you, Nick!" Maya piped in.

"You… don't have an attorney's license, Maya," Phoenix pointed out. "And besides, you're more of a legal aide."

"I could channel Mia…"

"As much as I _love _your sister, I'd rather leave her as a last resort…"

"I really hope this isn't going in direction I think it is…" Edgeworth mumbled. Then added, "I hope all of you have remembered I'm a prosecutor."

"But you are an attorney," Gumshoe pointed out.

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean I can do defense."

"Well, I thought you did a good job on defense two months ago," Phoenix remembered. "I probably wouldn't have gotten most of that case solved if it wasn't for your help…"

"I wish you'd stop bringing that up…" Edgeworth moaned.

"So, are you going take the case or not, pal?" Gumshoe asked, expectantly.

Edgeworth just sighed.

* * *

**Prosecution's Offices **

He waited until everyone else had cleared out before even thinking of approaching because of the subject and the fact that she didn't seem to care who was on the receiving end of her whip as long as the person deserved it.

"…Ah…Franziska, there's something I need you to do for me…" Edgeworth started.

"You want me to prosecute for you, again?" she asked.

"…Yeah… and also…"

"Dinner tonight? I'd love to," she said with a playful smile before walking off.

"…Sure… dinner…" he mumbled.


	2. Court Day

_Still smallhobbit here. Apparently, I'll be writing the court scenes for this story, I don't know if this is because when my sis got JFA I beat the first trial without a walkthough and pretty much before knowing any other game in the series, or she just thinks I'm better at writing this stuff. Whichever it is, if you (the readers) could please tell me if I'm getting the court information correct (considering I'm barely working off of two games) I'd be forever grateful. _

_That and Franziska hard to write for without it sounding weird... _

**Date: **April 25

**Defendant's Lobby 2**

Phoenix felt weird as he stood in the lobby waiting for whoever was going to defend him. He knew he had been on trial before but since then he had gotten his attorney's badge and was defending people himself. It wasn't nervousness he felt, he knew that much, but he couldn't pin down exactly what it was past that.

Three familiar figures entered the lobby as Phoenix continued to debate this to himself. One stopped in front of him was wearing his usual red suit jacket and white cravat. "Nervous, Wright?" he asked.

"No, just thinking…"

"About what, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix sighed "Don't worry about it, Maya."

Edgeworth sighed as well. "Anyway, Phoenix, I went over your case last night with Franziska…"

"Franziska's the prosecutor?! Did you even think about how much she still hates me?!"

"It's okay… She agreed with me that, although you're against us in the court room you're not the type to kill."

"Then why is she prosecuting?"

"If anything, just because there needs to be a prosecutor and we'd both rather it be someone who'd help uncover the truth then try to prove you guilty."

The voice of the bailiff ended the conversation as he said, "Defense to the courtroom, please."

Edgeworth frowned. "Well, here it goes…"

"You'll do great, Edgeworth," Phoenix said as he gave his friend a pat on the back before entering the courtroom.

* * *

**Courtroom 2**

The judge sat down as the voices in the court room quickly quieted. It was especially true when he brought his gavel down causing everyone to immediately quiet.

"The case of Phoenix Wright vs. state is now brought to order," the judge announced, "Is the prosecution ready?"

A woman in a frilly but equinity designed outfit slammed the whip she held against the desk in front of her and then straightened it between her hands. "Only a foolish fool would ask a foolish question like that!" she shouted.

The judge found himself pressed deeper into his seat trying to hide. "…ah… yeah… I'll take that as a yes, then…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your Honor," Edgeworth answered coolly.

"Then we'll begin. The prosecution may call their first witness…" The judge faltered as Franziska straightened her whip between her hands yet again. "…please…?"

"The prosecution calls Phoenix Wright to the stand," she announced.

Phoenix took the witness stand with a calm and determined demeanor.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court," Franziska ordered whip at the ready.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney," Phoenix stated clearly.

"Would you testify as to what you were doing the night of the murder?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Well… I was at the park because Larry had just had yet another horrible break-up, and he really needed somebody to talk to about it. I was the one who decided to meet up at the park because we're currently renovating the office. After about an hour of telling him how it's not the 'end of the world', I was reminded about what time it was and that I promised Maya I'd get back before 5 to help her clean more before dinner. Before I left, I invited Larry to come with us to eat and then promptly called Maya to tell her I was on my way. That was around 4:30. Other than that, the night was pretty much uneventful till the police came to arrest me…"

"…Ah… huh…" the judge said confused before adding, "The defense may cross-examine the witness, now."

"Yes, your Honor," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix started to repeat his testimony as was the way in the courtroom.

"Hold it!" Edgeworth shouted when Phoenix said the part he was most interested in. "How did you suddenly remember what time it was?"

"The clock in the park," Phoenix answered, "I looked at it while I was talking to Larry and remembered how long of a walk it is from there to my office so I had to leave then even though Larry was still somewhat emotionally traumatized."

"Thank you, that'll be all," Edgeworth said as he took a slight bow.

The judge had a confused look on his face. "…Wait… what?"

"That's all I wanted to know."

The judge was still slightly confused. "Ookay," he looked over at Franziska. "Does the prosecution have any objections?"

Franziska straightened her whip as she answered with a simple, "No."

"…Oh… Then I guess we can move on then…" the judge said. "If the prosecution would like to…"

"Hold it!" Franziska shouted. "I would like to hear a testimony on how close of a friendship the witness had with the victim."

"…Ah… Does the defense have any objections against this?"

"No, not at all," Edgeworth answered.

"Well, in that case, I don't see why not," the judge said. "You may continue then, Miss von Karma."

Franziska took a bow and turned to Phoenix. "If you would, Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix looked confused for a moment. _What's going on here?_ He thought looking between Franziska and Edgeworth. _It's as if Franziska's trying to help our case… _

He sighed and then started the testimony, "I've known Larry since grade school, actually. Even though he i… was a bit annoying, sometimes, he was occasionally helpful on some tough cases… It's hard to believe he's really gone…" Phoenix stopped for a second as the emotions hit him full force.

Phoenix took a deep breath and finally said, "… I'm sorry… It's just that…"

The judge interrupted him, "Oh, its okay. I completely understand, losing a friend and all."

Franziska grunted and mumbled, "Overemotional fool."

"Well then, if the defense would start the cross-examination…"

"Actually," Edgeworth said, "there's really no need for a cross-examination on this testimony."

"Oh… Well, in that case… you can step down, now, witness," The judge said.

* * *

**Defendant's Lobby 2**

"I can't believe the trial stopped so soon…" Phoenix murmured.

"Well, it seems everyone else who could testify is currently busy elsewhere," Edgeworth explained.

"And the trial couldn't wait because of it?"

"I don't quite understand it, ether."

Phoenix sighed and shifted. "I'm really surprised Gumshoe didn't show up."

"Maybe he was just really busy, Nick," Maya tried.

The security interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Wright, it's time to head back."

"One second," He replied to them as he turned to face Edgeworth.

"What is it, Wright?" Edgeworth asked as his patience wore thin.

"You're going to be investigating tomorrow, aren't you?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed. "So what if I am?"

"Well, if you are, make sure to take these with you," Phoenix explained as he handed over two objects. "And if you have any questions, you can ask Maya or Pearls."

Before Edgeworth could say anything security escorted Phoenix away. He glared for a second at the door they left though before looking at the objects he just got. Phoenix's Attorney's Badge, of course, because it was probably better for him to walk around with Phoenix's if he was pretending to be a defense attorney, although he'd rather not pretend at all. The other object was only slightly known to him, a small slightly translucent jewel known as a Magatama. Phoenix giving him both meant he trusted him to do the investigating tomorrow as if he were Wright.


End file.
